The Talk
by Selene14
Summary: Ever wanted to see Arya being given 'the talk? Well here it is, along with the results of her finding out certain things...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Mummy, mummy" Arya ran up to her mum and jumped onto to her leg before she could get up.

"What is it Arya?" Islanzadi looked down at her eight year old daughter and sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long conversation.

"Where did I come from?" Arya asked, in a way only eight year olds can come up with.

"From mummy's tummy" Islanzadi replied, knowing full well where this conversation was going.

"But how did I get there" Arya asked, curious and frustrated at the fact that her mother wasn't answering her properly.

"Well, Arya" Islanzadi started. "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they decide that they want to have a child".

"Wow!" Arya looked shell-shocked. "What's love?"

"Love is a feeling someone gets when they like each other very, very much. See I love you Arya".

"Ewww, mummy, I don't want to have a kid with you, I'm only eight" Arya exclaimed, not fully understanding. Islanzadi let out a deep, rich laugh and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"There are different types of love" She explained. Arya looked up at her mother as if to decide whether or not she was telling the truth, then realised that her mother had distracted her from her original line of inquiry.

"You still didn't tell me how you made me with daddy" she directed her mother back to the subject of her choice.

Islanzadi thought for a moment then started whispering in her daughter's pointed ear. All the while Arya's expression changed from one of wonder to disturbance, grotesque and finally, and perhaps the most disturbing of all, longing, which she quickly hid from her mother.

"Wow, thanks for telling me, mum" Arya said breathlessly.

"That's alright, now run along Arya" Islanzadi said lovingly and helped her daughter down.

"Oh I will" Arya said quietly and evilly, with that look of mischief on her face that just screamed that the result of whatever she was going to do wouldn't be good for anyone in the end.

As she neared the clearing where her friends were playing she yelled out to her best friend and older friend,

"Fäolin, can you come here".

As Fäolin walked over she moved back further away from all the other elves around the area, forcing him to follow. Once she judged they were a safe distance from the others, she beckoned and as her twelve year old friend bent down to listen she quickly whispered her idea to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I hope your liking this, sorry it's short, it's for suspense.

I just wanted to point out that unless otherwise indicated, none of these conversations are in the ancient language.

Chapter Two

"Arya, are you sure we should be doing this?" Fäolin asked nervously.

"Of course, my mum's always trying to get me to learn new things all the time, I'm just doing what she wants" Arya replied, with all the force an eight year old can muster up, given the need.

"Ok then, but I'm still not sure this is a good idea" Fäolin said as he shivered, as he started to unlace his breeches.

"It is!" she insisted, even as she started to pull off her leggings, and then hurriedly pulled them back on as she heard the shout that had ruined all her wonderings, adventures and experiments her whole life.

"ARYA!" her mother shouted out, sounding closer than Arya thought was possible without her being in the tiny clearing.

"Quick, put your pants on" she hissed at Fäolin.

"I'm trying" he said as he tied the last knot. "Done!"

"Arya" came the cry again. "Where are you?"

"Over here mother" Arya yelled back. As her mother walked in, she ran up and gave her mother a quick hug then skittered back a few feet.

"What are you doing?" Islanzadi asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much, Fäolin and I were going to play hide and seek" she replied, using all of the innocence that little girls seem to be able to fake whenever it's required.

"Why only the two of you?" Islanzadi asked, wondering if she was supposed to be worried, then dismissed the thought at the sound of her daughter's tone of voice which had sounded so very real to her.

'None of the other elves wanted to play with us" Arya replied.

"Well, ok then, come along we have things to do Arya" Islanzadi replied. As she walked away her daughter followed, grumbling the whole way.

***

Later that night, after Arya had fallen asleep, Islanzadi met with one of her trusted advisers, and together they discussed the growing worry they both had about Arya and her _different _nature, to put it kindly.

Finally they stopped, having come to an agreement.

"It will be done, my queen" he bowed and left Islanzadi alone with her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Later the next morning, once Arya had awoken, Islanzadi announced that she would be visiting the other elf cities.

"My daughter and I shall go and see how our kin in the other, distant cities of ours are faring," she said, and with that, a grand trip was prepared.

Later that night, when Arya had gone to her room, she started thinking. She could tell that this was all being done on her behalf, and that her mother hadn't believed her the other day when she was with Fäolin.

_I need to fix this, _she decided, and with that, she strutted as an eight year old does when they get all self-important. As she approached her mother's rooms, she hesitated slightly, to get herself ready for the discussion she was going to have with her mother, and then knocked on the door facing her.

"Come in," was the reply. And she did.

"Mother, I wanted to talk to you about what I was doing with Fäolin the other day," Arya started. "The only reason I was with him was because we just wanted to talk about what we wanted to do when we grew up."

"And what did you want to do?" her mother asked.

"Be the bestest princess in the whole, entire world," she lied creatively, still with all the innocence of an eight year old, knowing that her mother wanted just that from her.

Islanzadi smiled than embraced her daughter and lightly kissed her forehead.

"That you will, my daughter," she said. "That you will."

Within the week, everything had been readied and, the night before the royal family was due to leave, a grand feast was prepared and elves from all around the nearby area flocked in to attend it.

Everyone was cheerful, even Arya, until Fäolin silently pulled her away.

"Hi Fäolin, what's up?" Arya asked playfully, seeing the sad expression on his face.

"I'm not coming with you and your mother," he replied.

"WHAT?" she whispered with outraged.

"My father has decided I'm old enough to learn from him," Fäolin said.

"How come? Why now?" she said, suspicious.

"Your mother's advisor, Thurron, came to talk to my father last night, I think he persuaded him to stop me from coming with you," he confessed.

"Well, we'll see about that, I'm going to have a nice little chat with my mother and then you can come with us," she said grimly.

"No!" Fäolin looked horrified. "She'll stop us from ever seeing each other ever again."

Arya looked cross, but she had to agree with Fäolin.

"Ok, so what do we do?" she asked.

"Nothing, by the time you get back your mother will be so busy, she'll have forgotten all about this," he said, always the smart and logical one.

Arya thought over this for a moment then nodded.

"Goodbye Arya," Fäolin said and kissed her lightly upon her lips, then left.

_He is soooo worth it_, she thought.


End file.
